


Angels&Demons

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie and daryl have been surviving together a long time but she wants more. Will she be brave enough to tell daryl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels&Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessie Stowe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jessie+Stowe).



Angels&Demons  
(A Daryl one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM MY VERY BEST FRIEND Jessie Stowe

She watched him strut across the fields in the prison, each day she watched him, hoping he would notice her somehow. But he stayed away most days. She had been with him since day one of the outbreak, somehow they got caught together when the world went to hell and just stuck together. He had showed her how to hunt and kill, walkers and people alike and she liked to think that she had an effect on him as well.  
Daryl walked into the prison yard without so much as a glance at her, Jessie was getting tired of the day after day of no talking, since they found others and the prison he had grown more distant from her. They hwerent ever close like real friends would be but Daryl was not your typical man. He was different in every way from other guys she had been with. Something about him made him special to her, or maybe everything about him made her feel that way.  
Jessie groaned and tossed her bow over her shoulder. It wasnt a crossbow like Daryls but it was a bow, one they had made together before they met other people. Amo was low and he showed her how to make it, even carved her name in it. It was her favorite thing in the world, she never left without it. She hdecided that today was the day to get some answers, she had seen him look at her from time to time, it was odd and uncomfortable but it was somthing.  
She crossed the yard and headed in his direction, waving at the others who just smiled and went back to what they were doing. His bunk was empty and so was everything else, he had this bad annoying habit of disapearing when he wanted to be left alone and no one could find him unless he wanted it. She groaned and headed to her cell and grab a clean pair of clothes, she had skipped her shower last night when she had been on watch and the georgia heat was getting to her.  
The showers were far from the cells but she liked it better that way. Somehow with everything still happening she didnt like others to see her. She heard something creek and pulled her knife, waiting a few moments before she decided it was nothing. You could enter the showers from a small hallway both left and right, she took the left side and stripped out of her blood soaked clothes, leaving them crumpled in a pile. Next she put her gun and knife behind the shower head so she could get to it quickly.  
She turned the water on as hot as it would go, yes Glenn had managed to channel hot water and she loved it. Stepping under the spray and letting the dirt, sweat and blood go down the drain. Grabbing the small bar of soap and a razor she managed to find a few days ago she sat down and started to shave everything. Loving the smooth feeling once again, something she took for granted before all this. Just as she washed her face she heard the noise again, this time she didnt let it go. She grabbed her knife and gun, walking towards the sound, not caring if she had clothes on or not. Surviving was way more important that someone seeing her naked ass.  
She followed the sound to the other side of the showers, hearing light footsteps retreating away from her. Turning around quickly she made her way back the other way to cut whoever it was off, to keep them from running. Then she saw it, a shadow.  
Jessie moved quickly and kicked the back of their knees, then pushed them againt the wall and put her knife right up to their throat, his throat..it was Daryl and he was shirtless, his jeans hanging on his slender hips, a surprised look on his face.  
“The fuck are you doing in here?” She yelled at him, not moving her knife.  
He didnt answer, just stood still. Trying to keep his eyes on her face and realized she was naked, pressed against him. The feel of his jeans scratchy on her bare legs.   
“Answer me.” She insisted again, moving her knife away but not backing down.  
“Was gonna take a shower but heard something, didnt know it was you.” He said in his usual grumpy tone. Not able to keep his eyes off of her. It was impossible with her standing there naked.  
“So you saw me and decided to keep watching, enjoy the show?” she asked more amused now, seeing him shirtless was something she could never get use to, his massive shoulders drew her in, the lean muscles on his body giving her the chills.   
“uh, no..sorry for bothering you.”   
He went to turn away and Jessie grabbed his arm and turned him back around, “dont run again, please.”  
“What you mean run, dont run from nothin.” He snapped back at her.  
“Bullshit Dar, you have been running since we met those people, you dont even talk to me anymore..”  
He looked down so he didnt meet her eyes, “been busy with shit, aint got time to chat with everyone.” He barked at her.  
She flinched, that hurt like a phyical blow and she staggered back, giving him a look that made his face turn from hard to soft in an instant.  
“Shit, didnt mean it that way..”  
“No i think you did..” Jessie turned away from him , still naked and now emotionally shocked. Guess she didnt mean much to him in the first place. She heard his steps behind her and this time he grabbed her arm and when she turned around he was on her.  
Pushing her against the shower wall, his lips finding hers harshly. Jessie groaned and kisssed him back, feeling his body against hers is what she needed, what she always needed from him but had been to afraid to ask.   
He pulled back and looked at her, his hands still cupping her face, “im sorry, this aint got nothin to do wit you....no, its got everything to do with you. I see the way you watch me, how ya follow me all the time.”  
Jessie blushed, now knowing she hadnt been as sneaky as she assumed she was. “im not sorry Daryl, i want this..i want you.” She leaned in to kiss him again, pushing her fingers through his long dark hair. Hearing him moan into her mouth.  
“I know you want this, i can feel it.” She slid her hand down to his cock, feeling how hard he was, seeing his face when she touched him, his mouth opening for a deep groan. She moved her hand up and down, feeling herself getting wetter.  
“I do want ya, so fuckin bad. I think i always have but it scares me Jess.” He said against her mouth, his hands cupping her breasts and squeezing them hard.   
“Dont be scared baby, its just you and me. How it has always been, im not gonna leave you.”   
He nodded, turning her head to the side to kiss down her neck, biting as he went down further to suck on her collar bones, “need ya so fuckin bad Jess.” He dropped to his knees on the shower floor, soaking his jeans. He kept kissing her, sucking each nipple into his mouth, then down to her belly and hips, kissing every inch he could find.  
“Need you too Daryl, so bad.” She moaned and pulled him by the hair closer to where she needed him the most, her aching pussy dripping down her thighs.   
He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and licked up her center. Jessie moaned and her body moved against him, riding his tongue as his skilled fingers found their way inside her, pumping slowly but deep.  
“Daryl please, i cant wait anymore..i fuckin need you.” She pulled him up and ripped his jeans down his hips, finally seeing his cock after all this time, he was fuckin huge. Jessie pulled him back in for a kiss, working her hand up and down, stroking him fast until he growled.  
He picked her up, jessie wrapped her legs around his hips, his hand going to his cock to push himself into her all the way.   
“Daryl!!” she moaned and took him all the way, her head falling back against the wall, his hands on her ass. She felt so full of him, finally being able to be with him how she wanted, how it always should have been.  
“God Jess you feel so fuckin good, so tight..” he groaned and pushed in deeper, rocking his hips in and out, pushing her against the wall.  
“Fuck me Dar..” she begged and held onto his shoulders while he slammed into her over and over, one of his hands coming between them to work her clit, “oh god yes!!”   
*  
Daryl watched her, he had always wanted her this way but he knew he would never been good enough for someone this beautiful, someone who ha been with him since the beginning. The only person to never leave his side and it scared him that someday he might loose her so he formed a wall and kept her safe on the other side.  
Now she bulldozed that wall and went right into his arms. He kissed her, his hips still pushing deep inside, feeling every inch of her tightness around him. He wanted this to last forever, he loved her. Maybe he always had loved her.   
“so close Dar, cum with me!” she moaned and he could feel her flutter around him, his balls going tight as he pushed in once more before they came together.  
“God!!” he moaned and hid his face in her neck, afraid of what might happen between them now.   
“Look at me.” She said in a breathless whisper.  
He looked at her green eyes imprinted in his mind forever, “dont run again please, just stay here with me.”  
“with you?” he asked, searching her face for any lies.  
“Yes with me, we both know what we are Daryl.”  
He scuffed, “ and what do you think we are?”  
She smiled and kissed his lips, “we are in love Dar, i know you feel it to but im not going anywhere, i belong here with you.”  
He couldnt believe what she was saying, she loved him..had he heard that right?...but he could find nothin but the truth on her face, “you need someone better, im broken...just demons inside.” He even had the tattoos to prove it.  
She slide down, standing in front of him but she turned around so he could see the large tattoo on her back again, angel wings. Black and grey angel wings, she was an angel after all to deal with him.  
“See, i can take care of your demons with my angels, you just have to let me try.”  
He turned her back around and brushed his thumb over her cheek, “you wont run, no matter how bad the demons are?”

She shook her head, “ill keep them in check, as long as you do the same for me. I love you Daryl Dixon, i always have.”  
“i love you too Jessie, and i need you always.”


End file.
